Love is All Around Her
by lovesbroadway
Summary: Story of how life went after Maria returned to the VonTrapp Villa. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Maria's return from the abbey had been welcomed by everyone in the Von Trapp household - well almost everyone. The Baroness inwardly cringed when she saw the governess return, but she put on a happy face and joined Georg on the terrace and gave a sigh of relief when Maria gave them well wishes on their engagement.

Still, it was three days later and the children and Maria were off on another outing into the city, well she and the five girls at least. Elsa had heard the boys mention to Georg how they hadn't felt like going out. So Freidrich and Kurt stayed home while the other six packed a picnic lunch and headed out. Even sitting by herself on the terrace, smoking a cigarette, Elsa felt threatened by Maria's presence...again.

000ooo000ooo000

Georg strolled through the first floor of his home. His emotions were on whirlwind of a ride. He had convinced himself after several late nights that it was the right thing to do proposing marriage to Elsa. It was the right thing to do. It was expected of him. But even as he sat there and asked Elsa to become the next _Baroness Von Trapp_ he pictured Maria saying yes the whole time. Hell, the day he went into Salzburg to buy a ring for Elsa, he had come home with an elegant one for Maria. He actually still had to buy Elsa something for the occasion. How in the world was he to get himself out of this mess? Just as he was pondering that exact question he came upon Elsa sitting on the back terrace alone.

"Penny for your thoughts, darling?" Georg gave her an affection, yet quick, peck on the cheek and went to sit opposite her. How he detested her smoking.

"Oh nothing, Georg, just admiring this breath-taking view of the mountains."

"Yes it is extremely intoxicating isn't it?" Georg took a deep breath in, loving the fresh air.

As they were enjoying a moment together, Kurt happened to walk up the steps of the terrace, face buried in a book he had found in his father's study.

"And what is it that you're reading, my dear boy? For a moment there I was about to call you Brigitta the way you're sucked in."

Kurt looked up, not even realizing his father and the Baroness were there.

"Hello father...Baroness Schrader. It's a war book," he said as he passed the volume over to his father.

"_The Art of Submarine Missiles_...fascinating material, Kurt. I'm impressed...whyever are you reading on a day like this? I was surprised when Fraulein Maria told me you and your brother weren't tagging along on the picnic." He handed the book back to his youngest son, awaiting an explanation.

"I just felt like staying home, that's all." He shrugged and took a seat next to Elsa, who looked very surprised as he sat down. None of Georg's children had warmed to the idea of her entering the family. She took this as a possible sign of improvement.

"Wouldn't you have had more fun with your sisters and Fraulein Maria, though, Kurt? I dare-say your father and I won't make as nearly as good of company as the others." She took another small drag on her cigarette and blew it away.

"Oh I rather like it actually. You'll learn soon enough that there are a lot of us around here. When you have an opportunity for some peace and quiet you take it...I just felt like relaxing at home today." And for the first time, he gave Elsa a genuine smile. Georg noticed this and his jaw dropped slightly, but he quickly recovered as Elsa returned the gesture.

"Thank you, dear. I'll have to keep that in mind now won't I?" And Elsa gave him a small pat on his cheek. Kurt allowed the contact and even almost giggled at the effort she was putting forth - almost.

The three sat that way for a while until Kurt excused himself, burying his face back in his war volume on his way back into the house to see where his older brother was. After he went into the house Elsa gave Georg a triumphant look.

"Perhaps I won't be the evil stepmother I had imagined after all," she said as she gave him a wink. As much as he didn't want to, Georg couldn't help but laugh at her remark.

000ooo000ooo000

The girls had gotten back from their picnic without much fuss and Maria sent them upstairs to change for dinner. She made herself presentable and went to find the boys, having missed them during their outing. As she rounded the corner to the sitting room, she found Elsa speaking with Frau Schmidt. Upon seeing Maria, Elsa dismissed Frau Schmidt, who gave Maria a worried expression. Maria shrugged it off as Elsa summoned her across the room.

"Good evening, Baroness."

"Hello, Maria. How was the picnic?"

"Lovely, thank you. It's a shame the boys didn't want to join."

"Yes, Kurt had said he was enjoying his peace and quiet while he had the house to himself for the afternoon. He doesn't say much does he, but when he speaks he makes it count. We had a nice little chat on the terrace earlier." She moved as she arranged some flowers she had set out on one of the end tables near the sofa.

Maria chuckled slightly at Elsa's observation of one of her charges. _If she only knew the true character of Kurt._ She thought to herself. It was odd. Maria sensed a sudden change in Elsa and she couldn't tell if she was trying to make amends for the way she spoke the night of the party, or if she truly had a change of heart toward the children. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if something was about to happen and Elsa was merely trying to lower whatever it was she was trying to say gently.

"I'd like to speak to you about something, nothing too major my dear, but something I feel must be addressed now that I'm to be the lady of the house."

Maria knew whatever was coming wasn't going to be good by the way Elsa was staring at her.

"I'm going to try and put this as delicately as I can, Maria so I hope you're not offended." She paused awaiting a reaction from Maria.

"Of course, Baroness. What is it?" Maria stood a bit straighter, she didn't know if it was out of fear for what Elsa was about to say, or to balance herself in case the news was too great the force might knock her over.

"Well you see the thing is, now that Georg and I are to be married my rightful place would be opposite him at meal time, where it appears you have been for quite some time now. And as much as the children adore you, I just don't see it fit for you to be joining the family at meal time anymore. You are, after all, an employer of this household and frankly I believe should be treated as such. Of course I mean this as no disrespect to you personally, it's just the way things should be."

Elsa closed the distance between herself and Maria, waiting for a reaction. Maria wanted to slap her across the face, but knew that would only be granting Elsa the satisfaction she wanted. Instead, her gaze became icy and distant. She looked at her the way she had the day she returned to discover her engagement to the Captain. Maria swallowed hard and blinked furiously, wanting her feelings of hatred to pass.

"Of course, Baroness, as you wish. And might I add that since I will not be the governess once a new one is selected by the Captain that this arrangement is only temporary anyway. I shall, however, adhere to it until I leave."

"Splendid. Now there's a good girl. From now you'll be taking your meals in the kitchen with Frau Schmidt and the others. In fact I do believe they've just begun supper since we'll all be down for ours shortly."

Maria gave Elsa a curt bow of her head and made her way into the kitchen.

000ooo000ooo000

Dinner that night was a nightmare. Georg shouted at Elsa as he had never done before. None of the children spoke a word and Marta and Gretl cried through the entire meal. Kurt, who thought he had made some progress with the Baroness, was disgusted with her and didn't even finish half his dinner. Everyone ate quickly and excused themselves, all meeting up in Liesl's room afterwards.

"How dare she do that to Fraulein Maria!" Louisa shouted as they all were in Liesl's bedroom with the door shut finally.

"Did you see the way father looked at her after we found out Fraulein Maria wasn't going to be joining us?"

"You mean, the way he _wouldn't_ even look at her!" Brigitta said as she corrected Freidrich's statement.

Liesl sat down on her bed with her back against the wall. She closed her eyes and tightened her hold over Marta and Gretl on either side of her. Her family was slipping away. Deep down, she hated her father for forcing she and her siblings to like the Baroness and think of her as a new mother, but she knew he was just confused.

Kurt sat at the edge of the bed with his knees drawn to his chest. He was the only one who hadn't since anything since dinner. All the others were chatting hurriedly with each other. Finally Marta noticed how her brother was so quiet.

"Kurt you're not saying anything."

"Yes, Kurt, what's the matter?" Liesl looked at him.

"It's just, well - it's just that while you girls were out today I actually sat down and talked with Baroness." Six faces stared back at him in utter shock.

"She and father were outside and I walked by and she and I talked and then she...she...she..."

"What?" All six asked, wanting to know the end. Kurt looked up at them sheepishly.

"She and I laughed and then she brought her hand to my face, like mother used to do when I was little. And I thought for a quick second that maybe she wasn't so bad, but now I wish that had never happened!"

Freidrich put a comforting hand on his little brother's shoulder and Kurt half leaned into his embrace.

At that moment they all heard a small knock on the door. Their breaths caught in their throats, fearing it was father who may have heard their conversation. Liesl cleared her throat and told whoever was on the other side of the door to come in. The door swung open to reveal Maria standing there, wanting to come in.

"Fraulein Maria!" Kurt shouted and jumped off the bed and hugged his governess fiercely. Maria was taken back by the sudden movement and was slow to react, but soon wrapped her arms around Kurt and closed her eyes as she rested her heard on top of his. Soon the others had formed a massive hug around their beloved governess right there in the doorway.

"What's all this about? I just saw you girls a while ago and boys, if you really missed me that much then perhaps you should have gone on the picnic with us." She joked and everyone giggled back. She ushered them all into the room and soon all eight of them were sitting back on the bed. They all resumed their original spots and Maria sat at the foot of the bed between the boys.

"Why are all of you in here? And why are you so quiet?" Maria looked at each of them, and when no one answered her she pressed on.

"Children, what's the matter?" Of course she knew the answer, she just wanted to make sure the children were feeling hurt the way she was by the Baroness' gesture.

"Fraulein Maria how can you be so chipper after what that awful lady did to you?" Brigitta asked.

"Brigitta, what have we said when referring to the Baroness? Hhmm?" Maria gave her a reproachful look, causing Brigitta to look down slightly after being scolded. None of the others wanted to say anything, for it was merely echoing their sister's sentiments. Liesl spoke up, not wanting their governess to feel even more uncomfortable than she already must have been.

"Fraulein, we just were worried about you. After what Baroness Schrader did, we figured you'd be devastated - we all are. We just don't understand why this had to happen."

"Liesl, all of you, you need to understand that since your father is to marry the Baroness there are some changes to be made around here from now on, and this is one of them."

Seven faces dropped and Maria held up her hand to silence any forthcoming reactions.

"She is right. I am but an employee of your father. And the Baroness, however liked or not liked by you all - yet, is to become the lady of the villa and you all must accept that one way or the other."

By now, Georg had crept upstairs to check on his children, cursing inwardly for letting Elsa get the best of him. As he was about to enter, he heard Maria's sweet voice soothing the children.

"I know it will take some time getting used to the idea, but she's going to be your new mother, you must not fight this, please promise me that." Again, she scanned all seven faces for some sign of an answer.

"But what about you?" Louisa spoke up.

"Me? What about me, Louisa?"

"You'll just go on eating your meals without us from now on?"

Maria closed her eyes and prayed for strength for the next words about to leave her mouth.

"Children you all must know that as much as I love you, there was going to be a time where I wasn't going to be around anymore. I was only sent here until the end of September to begin with." She said this as tears threatened to fall and as soon as she said it, she immediately regretted is seeing the reaction on all seven faces.

"Does that mean you're leaving us again?" Gretl nervously said with a quivering lip. She started to cry and buried her face into her oldest sister's chest. Marta followed her lead.

Maria draped both arms around Kurt and Freidrich, drawing them close together, and Louisa and Brigitta held hands. It was a very somber moment.

"Yes, Gretl, I'm afraid so. Now that you'll all have a new mother, I'm afraid that leaves very little room for me." She cleared her throat at the last part, as she steadied her voice. She was determined not to break down in front of the children.

"But let me make one thing quite clear. I won't leave without saying good-bye to all of you first. Doing that before was the greatest mistake I've ever made in my life and I promise to never put the seven of you in that kind of pain ever again. Please believe me on that." By now tears were forming and had fallen down her cheeks. All five of the girls were crying and the boys were on the verge of tears too.

"But why do you have to leave, Fraulein? You don't love us anymore?"

"Oh Brigitta how can you even suggest such a thing? Of course I love you. I love all of you with every ounce of my heart. But this is how things must be - it's fate. And I'm more than grateful for the time I was able to spend known all seven of you and I know I'm a better person for it."

"So are we, fraulein. We all love you, too. Right?" Freidrich looked over at his siblings who nodded fiercely in agreement.

"When will you go?" Louisa asked as she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Soon, I'm afraid. But I promise to tell you all beforehand so we can have a proper good-bye." Maria tried to give them all a steady smile, but she was failing at it.

"Well then if you're to leave us again I suppose we better enjoy the time we have with you to the fullest." Kurt said as he looked up at the only woman he allowed to hug him since his mother died.

"Exactly, Kurt. Now there's the spirit."

"So I guess that means we should have one last tickle fight then!" And in a flash he started tickling Maria in her sides, causing her to burst out in laughter. Freidrich attacked her other side with her fingers and by the time the girls joined in, the seven of them had buried Maria in the bed covers, tickling her and causing a fit of hysterics. All their tears had miraculously dried and were transformed into laughter. Finally, Maria was able to surface, completely out of breath, yet grateful for the change of subject and for the change in mood.

Just as she was about to speak another knock was heard at the door and all eight of them turned to see Georg standing there, casually leaning against the doorframe.

"I hate to interrupt you all, since you're obviously having so much fun, but I need to borrow Fraulein Maria for a while."

Maria sat up at the mention of her name and smoothed out her messy hair.

"Of course, captain."

"Very good, fraulein. I'll be in my study downstairs. Take your time." Georg gave his children his best fatherly smile and left them alone once more.

"Ooohhh, you're in trouble!" Kurt chided his governess and everyone laughed.

"That does it - get Kurt!" Maria turned everyone on Kurt and soon they were all piled on top of him, tickling and giggling once more. By the time their laughter subsided, it was almost a half an hour later. Maria was able to calm everyone down and left them to prepare themselves for bed. She told them she'd be back up to tuck them in once she spoke with the Captain.

Unsure of how her feet moved to his office, Maria found herself in front of the study door with her hand raised to knock.

"Come in, fraulein," was the reply on the other end.

Maria took a deep breath and turned the knob. _Oh help._

_*** _Ok so here's another new SOM fanfic! Hope you like this first chapter - something I conjured up recently, trying to shed some light on the moments in between Maria's return and the end of the movie. Enjoy and as always, review review review! ***


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, Maria turned the knob and walked into the Captain's study. Of course she had been in it on a number of occasions, but her pulse quickened as she entered and closed the door behind her. He was sitting behind his desk, looking far off into the distance. Maria was taken aback from the darkness of the room. Usually he had a roaring fire going the times she had met with him during the night hours. Now, the only light illuminating the room was the lamp on the desk and a few small others scattered throughout the bookcases.

Georg snapped back to reality as he saw Maria timidly walk across the room and stopped in front of him.

"Something you wanted to talk about, sir?" Even the tone of her voice made him uneasy. Since she had been back her usual liveliness seemed gone and she was more reserved.

"Yes, please, sit down, fraulein." He motioned for her to take the chair opposite him.

Maria sat and looked down at her hands. She had an idea what he wanted to speak to her about, but she didn't want to be the one to start talking. Likewise, Georg had no idea how to begin what he was feeling.

"Fraulein..." he began. "I'd like to first off extend my most sincere apologies for Elsa's comments and behavior toward you earlier today."

Maria's head snapped up at his words. She was most definitely not expecting him to talk about that. She thought he had summoned her to ask about her abrupt absence.

"Really, captain, there's no apology necessary. The Baroness politely and calmly explained things to me and I accept that."

"That's just the problem...you shouldn't _have_ to accept that." Georg now rose from his seat and paced back and forth in the little space behind his desk and the window that overlooked the lake.

"Even if Elsa is to become the next lady of this manor, she had no place to tell you that you were no longer welcome at our dinner table. She is not in that sort of position to be giving out commands here, _yet_." Georg continued pacing, but now with one hand in his pants pocket and the other poised at his chin, as if he were contemplating what to say next.

Maria was at a loss for words. _If?...yet? What was he getting at? He and the Baroness were to be married, were they not?_ Her head was spinning. She wanted to interject, but was unsure of how to let the Captain know what was done couldn't be changed, but Georg kept rambling on, leaving no room for other conversation.

"You see, fraulein, the thing is...you shouldn't have to feel out of place on Elsa's account. I have spoken with her and she knows she's not to speak to you like that ever again. Furthermore, I believe that keeping you from joining the family at meal time puts a damper on the moods of all seven children and frankly it breaks my heart to see them in such a state, so starting in the morning your place at the head of the table opposite me will be restored. Elsa will have to get used to the idea of sitting beside me."

Georg stopped pacing and gazed across the desk at Maria, searching for approval, seeking her reaction to his words.

Maria stood up and met his gaze, suddenly feeling very warm.

"Captain, while I do appreciate you looking out for me, truly I do, may I remind you how my presence here is still only temporary and as such I will only do as I am told until I leave. So if this is going to present a problem between you and the Baroness I won't hold anything against you - nor the children - if I am to continue eating with the others in the kitchen."

Georg's mouth dropped slightly. _Hadn't she just heard a word he said? He had defended her and now she was bringing up the nonsense of leaving again._

He cleared his throat and sat back down, motioning for Maria to do the same.

"Fraulein, perhaps you didn't hear me quite clearly. I've made my decision and would consider it very appropriate and pleasing for you to eat with us. I'd hope there wouldn't be any need for a rebuttal, but as usual you insist on going against me." He said the last part a bit playfully, trying to ease the sudden tension in the room.

Maria gave a sharp exhale and sat back down to face him.

"If that's as you wish, captain, then I suppose it shall be done." She gave him a meek shoulder shrug, nothing more.

"Is that all? No protesting? No arguments so you could best me again?" Georg was shocked and very concerned at Maria's lack of fire.

"As I said, I am willing to do what's appeasing to you, sir. Just as long as you recall that I'm only here until arrangements are made for a replacement governess."

There it was again. Georg couldn't take it, he had to known why Maria left so suddenly, returned, and now was so eager to leave again.

"Yes, well that's also why I hoped we could talk...fraulein I do hope you'll reconsider leaving us again. It crushed everyone, nothing was the same while you were away and I do hope you'll, uh, change your mind about that." He kept his eyes locked on hers, determined to not back down. Maria was equally as determined and refused to yield.

"I'm afraid it is inevitable, sir. We both knew when I arrived here in the spring I'd only be in your employ until September, and that is less than a month away."

"Fine, then do me the decency of at least staying until then. Given time, perhaps you'll have changed your mind. Believe me, I couldn't possibly bare to send you back to the abbey before then...the children couldn't bare it, that is." He cursed himself under his breath for the slight slip of his tongue, he hoped Maria hadn't picked up on that, but of course she had and tried to overlook it.

"I'm afraid I cannot stay true to that. You see, there isn't going to be a place for me at the abbey anymore once I leave here..." Her voice trailed off and this time it was her turn to stand and do some pacing. She couldn't believe _she_ had let that slip out.

"No abbey, fraulein? I'm afraid I'm confused? Where else on earth would you go?" Georg's heart skipped a beat. If she wasn't going back to the abbey, then Maria obviously wasn't going to be a nun anymore. Did that mean he had a chance after all? He wanted to rush to her and taker her in his arms and tell her what a fool he'd been to let her go once. He'd be damned if he'd let that happen again. Georg had to find out why Maria left and why she was running away again this time.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have blurted it out just like that, but as it turns out my calling in life has changed slightly. And as much as it pains me to say so, it also gives me hope to admit that I won't ever be a nun. I think you of all people could recognize that I'd never have been a good one." She looked at him with a sad smile.

"But what will you do?"

"I'm not sure, which is why I ask you to find my replacement as soon as possible, sir. I need to find a place to stay while I figure things out...while I figure my life out."

"Maria, please. Why do you keep pressing the issue? Isn't it obvious you're loved here? The children will be devastated to learn you'll be going away so soon." Georg stood up and walked near her.

Maria closed her eyes and fought back tears. He had called her by her name - just her name, and it sounded so perfect. She knew if she were to walk out of his office proudly, she mustn't allow him to see her cry. She gathered all the courage she possessed and turned to face him.

"Captain, sir, please do not make this harder than it already is. We always knew I'd never be able to stay her permanently, why try and fool both of us now any differently?" She perhaps said the last part a little too forcefully, but she stood her ground, arms firmly crossed over her chest.

"I think it's foolish to kid yourself that you mean more to this family than you think. Please, Maria, I beg of you to stay."

There it was again. Georg pressed on.

"To think of a day where you're not here would be like having a day where no sunlight shined down; it'd be imperfect. And after Agathe died years ago, I made the mistake of shutting out that light, not caring if I were in sun or darkness at all."

His words made Maria's heart ache even more. How she longed to accept his offer and fling herself into his arms, but she knew it was wrong. She knew he didn't feel the same way for her because he was engaged to be married. As long as that were so, Maria would never belong with him.

"Captain, please allow me to make things quite clear, since you are so adamant on proving me wrong. I will give you one week to arrange for a new governess for your children. At that time I will bid you all a heartfelt farewell and leave here." She held up her hand as he tried to interrupt.

"To continue on with this charade as if I belong here would only be futile. Please grant me the decency of allowing me to leave with what little dignity I may have left. It's nothing personal or anything against your family, but this isn't where I belong and to think otherwise would only be providing me with false hope."

Maria put her hand down and looked at Georg for a few moments.

"Please promise me that you won't speak of me staying again." Her eyes darted back and forth awaiting his answer, hoping he'd argue with her so she could simply have the time with him, but knowing he'd give in to her request.

"As you wish, fraulein," was his frank reply.

Maria gave him a small nod and swiftly exited the room, closing the door behind her.

After she left, Georg sat down in the darkness of his study and rested his head in his hands and did something he hadn't done in years...cried.

*** So sorry for the delay in between chapters. Was on a lovely post-holiday trip with my family and just got back and of course this was the first thing I did when I returned =) Hope you're all still enjoying the story. Thank you for the reviews thus far. I look forward to more after this update! ***


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as she closed the study door behind her, Maria ran like a bolt of lightning. She sprinted the short distance across the main hall and out onto the back terrace. She flung open the doors and continued on until she was running the length of the river. She only stopped when she came to the base of one of the large maple trees in the yard. Not giving any cares to her actions, Maria swiftly climbed it and sat peacefully atop its large branches. Only then did she let out her emotions.

Maria sat there beneath the stars and sobbed until she had no more tears. She was finally able to control her breathing and inhaled the sweet fall weather. Oh she had known pain in many forms since she was a child, but Maria had never experienced the pain of a broken heart until now. Her chest felt as if it were to explode, sending her heart down from the tree into the water below. But Maria knew she couldn't let that happen; she had to maintain a tough facade for the sake of the children.

"I must be strong...I must be strong," she said aloud to herself after some time. Not fully lucid, yet not asleep, Maria sat there for the better part of the night, trying to make any sense out of her disheveled life. Finally, realizing how late it must have been, Maria silently slid down to the ground and made her way to try and find sleep, knowing it would never come.

But little did she know, that at that very moment, Georg was watching her from the window in his study. He hadn't made it to bed either, and heard her bolt outside, gazing intently at her the entire time she remained in the tall tree. He was captivated by her entirely, and had watched her the entire time.

And unbeknown to both of them, so had Elsa. She stood on the back balcony watching the scene unfold, having another momentary attack of conscience.

-SOM-

Despite her lack of sleep, Maria was up at her normal time the following morning. She felt fine, but knew she would be exhausted before the end of the morning. After she showered and freshened up she went to wake the children, only to find they had already gotten up and made their way downstairs.

She curiously tapped her fingers along the doorway of the boys' room as she checked just to make sure they weren't playing a trick on her. She walked down the hallway to find her charges when she bumped into Frau Schmidt on the stairs.

"Good morning, fraulein Maria. How are you today?" The older woman asked as she juggled am armful of wrinkled linens.

"I'm well thank you. How are you, Frau Schmidt?" Maria replied, hoping she sounded like her normal cheery self.

"Oh just fine, thank you, fraulein. If you're looking for the children, they're not here."

"Oh? And where might they be?"

"The Captain decided to treat them all this morning and took them into town for breakfast."

Maria's eyebrows rose in surprise. Since he had returned from Vienna, the Captain had been a changed man indeed, but she didn't peg him as one for strolling about the town of Salzburg.

"Well don't look so shocked, fraulein. He's a terrific father when his mind is in the right place and many thanks goes to you for that."

"I really can't take any credit for it, Frau Schmidt. He just needed to have his eyes opened a bit, that's all."

Frau Schmidt paused slightly before answering Maria. In the few moments whenever the Captain's name was mentioned she couldn't help but smile at the look that came over Maria's face. The poor girl was head over heals for him.

"That may be the case, Maria, but you can't argue that ever since you arrived here, things have changed drastically...and for the better of course."

She reached out and gave Maria a gentle pat on the arm.

"Come now, breakfast for us must be ready by now and you can help me fold and put away these linens."

The two walked downstairs toward the kitchen in a comfortable silence.

"And did Herr Detweiller and the Baroness accompany everyone to town as well?"

Frau Schmidt continued walking, but looked over at the governess. Just as Maria's expression softened at the mere mention of the Captain, so did it harden when she spoke of the Baroness. Frau Schmidt made a mental note to look into that and figure out why such a strong spirited person like Maria was intimidated by the Baroness.

"Herr Detweiller hasn't woken up yet as usual," she said with a light smile, which caused Maria to giggle as they entered the kitchen.

"And the Baroness is already outside on the terrace engrossed in a book, smoking another filthy cigarette. Honestly I could perhaps understand during the afternoon and evening hours, but so early in the day. I hope she considers quitting the habit for the sake of the children...oh listen to me with my mouth running along," Frau Schmidt said as she placed the laundry down on the kitchen counter.

Maria candidly laughed and felt good about doing so.

"Not at all, Frau Schmidt. It's very endearing to hear you speak so openly and freely. Makes me a bit more at ease with my own outspokenness." They shared a laugh as they sat down to enjoy their breakfast in the kitchen.

-SOM-

Early afternoon arrived and the Captain and children still hadn't returned home. Max eventually woke up and after spending hours in Georg's office using the telephone, had joined Elsa outside. It was such a gorgeous day out and Maria felt awful being cooped up inside, but knew she would have to pass the Baroness in order to enjoy the fresh air. So she decided to help Frau Schmidt out with various tasks in the household.

She was just finishing putting away some of the children's clothes, when the front doors burst open. All seven children walked in laughing and talking loudly as Georg followed them in last in line. Maria had just climbed down the stairs when she heard the commotion and turned to greet everybody.

Marta was the first one in the house and immediately ran toward her governess.

"Fraulein Maria! We had the best time in town with father today!" She ran and hugged Maria who gave her a loving kiss on her forehead in return.

"That's wonderful, Marta. And where have you all been for so long? I was beginning to think I'd be in this big house by myself for ages!" She joked causing the children to laugh who came and joined their sister.

"We went and had the most delicious pancakes at an outdoor restaurant. Then father took us to a candy store and the biggest music store I've ever been in!"

"Silly, it was the only music store you've ever been in!" Freidrich teased his sister with a quick laugh.

"We did miss you, though, fraulein." Brigitta spoke up, with both hands full of candy bags.

"Well I missed you all, too, of course. What time did you leave? I woke up and you were gone already." Maria asked as she smiled at all seven children.

"I managed to sneak them out fairly early. Wanted to give you a chance to rest up," Georg said as he tossed his hat on the nearby table and walked over to wrap his arms around Kurt.

"Thank you, captain, that was very thoughtful of you." Maria gave him an honest smile and quickly returned her gaze to the children. Georg smiled sadly at her, remembering their conversation from the night before.

"Fraulein Maria wait until you see all the candy we brought back! I have an entire bag full of licorice because we knew it's your favorite!"

"That was so kind of you, Gretl. We'll have to make sure we have a nice snack before dinner," Maria said as she gave Gretl a wink.

"That's not even the best part! Tell fraulein what we did in the music store," Liesl urged her brothers and sisters.

"Oh that's right - father said he's thinking about buying a new piano for the sitting room."

Maria stared at Louisa in a bit of a shock.

"Is that true, captain?" Maria had heard the children tell stories of how their father would play the piano when they were younger for their mother. But Liesl said he had had the piano destroyed after Agathe's death because it was too painful to have around. She was stunned he was considering putting a new one in the house.

"To be truthful, fraulein, it did take an hour's worth of convincing from seven very persistent children, but yes. The piano should arrive sometime next week." _But you'll already be gone by then, won't you?_ Georg thought to himself, wishing Maria would be around when the piano was delivered so he could hear her beautiful voice against its notes.

"That's wonderful. I'm sure you're all excited to use it."

Seven gleaming faces smiled back at her in joy. Freidrich took the momentary silence to move his siblings upstairs to feast on their candy.

"Come on you lot, let's go upstairs and swap our candy!" His younger siblings followed him eagerly up the stairs, leaving Liesl behind with Maria and Georg.

"Will you come with us, fraulein?" She asked with worry in her eyes, her gaze darting between her father and governess.

"I'm right behind you, Liesl." Liesl briskly went to join her brothers and sisters, looking back cautiously at the silent duo below.

When she was out of earshot, Georg boldly moved closer to Maria.

"For what it's worth, I had intended on asking you to join us this morning, but Marta and Gretl begged me to let you sleep. As much as they wanted you with us, they said you need some extra, what was it they called it? Um, sleeping rest so you could have more energy to play with them later - yes, I'm pretty sure that was it," he genuinely smiled at Maria at his remark.

Maria shared the smile with him.

"Thank you again. It did feel nice to not be running after seven excited children and relax somewhat this morning."

"I, uh, well...to be quite frank, I had a hard time sleeping last night and was up a while thinking about our conversation."

"Captain, I beg of you not to get into this again. Did you or did you not promise me we weren't going to have this discussion again?" All warmth and happiness had suddenly vanished from Maria. Her eyes were cold and her face was hard; she had her defenses up.

"Yes, I did promise you that, but this morning made me realize how different all of our lives would be if you were to go."

"Please listen to what I'm about to say, for if I have to repeat myself I'm afraid I will get very angry and do not want to get into this with you again, sir. But as I said last evening I will be leaving at the end of this week. Please, please, get a hold of that concept. And as for how things will be once I'm gone, I suggest you start warming up to that idea, captain." Maria lowered her head and made her way upstairs to join the children.

Georg watched her every move as she left him. She had put too much emphasis on her last word, leaving the _captain_ a little too harsh. Maria must have been hurting as much as he was, otherwise she wouldn't have run out on him like that...again.

Elsa had come back into the house long before Maria went upstairs, Georg just hadn't noticed her presence at all. In fact, Georg hadn't even offered to invite Elsa to breakfast with the family, yet he had thought of asking the _governess_ along for the outing. As Maria's eyes turned to ice, so now were Elsa's.

Georg's feeling for Maria were beginning to blatantly show and Elsa was tired of warding them off by pretending he truly loved her. She took a deep breath and walked across the hallway.

"Georg, darling, I think you and I need to have a little chat..."

**** Ooohhh, what will the Baroness say to the Captain in the next chapter? Please continue reading to find out The reviews from the first few parts have been tremendous from all my faithful readers. Thank you all very much for those and keep reading, please! ***


	4. Chapter 4

Evening time came and there was somber mood throughout the Von Trapp Villa.

After Maria joined the children upstairs she decided she _had_ to tell them of her plans to leave at the end of the week. She owed it to them all to let them know when she'd be gone. She knew they would be devastated all over again just as they had been the previous time they all chatted, but she never expected their reactions this time. The girls wept silently as Maria sat with them in the nursery and the boys hung their heads low. However, when Maria tried to embrace them all and comfort them, all seven of them grew distant. None of them wanted her comfort and Liesl very politely asked if Maria wouldn't mind giving she and her brothers and sisters some time alone. Dejectedly, Maria exited the room and very slowly made her way to her room. When she got there she sunk into the chair by her bed and cried, too.

Meanwhile downstairs, Georg sat with a glass of scotch alone in his study. He couldn't believe what was about to happen to his family. Moreover, he was astonished at what had just occurred between he and Elsa after he arrived back home...

"_Georg, darling, I think you and I need to have a little chat," Elsa said with a confident look about her._

_Trying to play cool, Georg snapped his attention toward her and tried to ignore the thoughts going through his head about Maria._

"_Of course, Elsa. Shall we sit out on the terrace and talk?" Oh god he hoped that had sounded casual._

"_No, I think we can talk right here, Georg."_

_He raised his eyebrows at her sudden commanding tone. It wasn't like Elsa to have serious talks. She was always more relaxed and concerned with what party she was attending on the upcoming weekend, but never one for intense discussions. Georg was taken off guard and braced himself for whatever she had to say._

_Elsa took a minute and studied the man she was supposed to be marrying. Yes, she loved Georg Von Trapp, but not in the way she had loved her first husband. Of course, he had been wealthy, attractive, and charming, but she had loved him. When he died it was true, he did leave her with a terrible fortune, but also a heartache she pushed away by trying to fool herself - and most others - that her pain could be erased by marrying someone else of her worth to keep her status in society flourishing. Someone like Georg. And she had hoped Georg was searching for a counterpart in the same way. He had proposed to her after all and brought her to Salzburg to meet his family for their approval and to be used to the idea of having her around on a permanent basis._

_Now, however, as she stood in the foyer of his grand home, Elsa had completely reevaluated what she wanted and needed versus what Georg did. He had changed since they arrived from Vienna and it all had to do with the captivating young woman she just caught her betrothed begging not to leave. Elsa cursed herself inwardly as she came to grips with the fact that Georg's focus on her had most definitely drifted to Maria. She had tried to use her influence as the future lady of the manor to put Maria in her place, hoping her actions would cause the rest of the household to see the governess for what she truly was: a servant. Yet, all her attempts of removing Maria had been squashed - she left very little time for her to be alone with Georg, did her best to frighten her away the night of the party, and even physically removed her from time with the family at meal times._

_Else stood straight and spoke to Georg._

"_Who have we been trying to fool, Georg? This arrangement isn't going to work, is it?"_

_Her words caught Georg off guard and he wasn't prepared to have this talk in the middle of the foyer. If he and Elsa were to end things he wanted them to be in private._

"_Elsa, why don't we go into my office where we can be alone?" He motioned for them to walk down the hall, but Elsa didn't move._

"_We are alone, Georg and I think we've tiptoed around this subject long enough...it's not going to happen for us, I've gotten the feeling you've changed and you're not the same person from when we left Vienna."_

_Georg was astounded._

"_Elsa, really I -" but he was cut off._

"_Please let me try to put this delicately...I know you're not in love with me. God knows I'm not in love with you, at least not the way a woman about to be married should be. I need a man who needs me desperately and lately the only thing I've seen you desire so desperately is another woman." Elsa gave him a sad smile._

_Georg set his jaw ready to utter a rebuttal, but rethought it and looked up in the direction where Maria had just gone._

_Else gave a light chuckle and lowered her head and then brought it back up to face Georg._

"_I have truly enjoyed the moments we've had together over the years, but we both know that if you're to continue feeling the way you do, that there won't be any place left for me here. It seems as if you've already made your decision. You know I heard you just now...funny how the invitation for breakfast out with the family wasn't given to me as an option." She gave him another sad smile._

"_Elsa...I truly am sorry. I don't know what else to say..."_

"_No, Georg, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for trying to pressure you into something that could have ruined the both of us."_

_They both stood there together in silence for a while, just looking at each other._

"_Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go pack my things and head back where I belong. Auf wiedersehen." _

_Elsa carefully brushed past him and vanished out of sight as she walked up the stairs to her room, with Georg's gaze lingering. Not a minute later, Maria walked down from the children's rooms up towards hers without even noticing Georg. But Georg noticed how sadly Maria made the trek toward her room._

"_I need a drink," he muttered to himself and ducked away to his office to be alone._

So he sat alone in front of the fire, on his third long glass of scotch. He casually glanced at the clock above the mantel and realized the time. It was well past dinner time and nobody had come to call him. Putting his glass down he stood up and walked out into the dining room for any signs of the evening meal. As he made his way past the empty table and chairs Frau Schmidt came out of the kitchen.

"Good evening, captain. Something I can help you with?"

The housekeeper stood with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Frau Schmidt, I was wondering what happened to dinner? I'm afraid I must have dozed off in my office."

"Oh, well Liesl came down a while ago and said she and the rest of the children weren't feeling up to it and asked if we could skip dinner, I had just assumed she had gotten that request from you, sir." Frau Schmidt looked confused now.

"Nobody had dinner then?"

"No, sir."

"What about Fraulein Maria and Max?"

"To be honest, I haven't seen Fraulein Maria since this morning and I do believe Herr Detweiler left here quite some time ago with the Baroness in tow...captain if I may be so bold, the Baroness did have quite a lot of her things with her when she left, is there something going on that I should be aware of?"

Georg thought for a moment about how to respond to that.

"Truth is, Frau Schmidt, Elsa won't be returning, yes. She and I have decided to end things and I do believe Max was taking her back to Vienna."

Although happy to hear about the Baroness' departure - Frau Schmid knew that she would never be half the woman the late Baroness Von Trapp had been - she was saddened to hear the news. She was unsure if the captain would revert to his old ways toward the children now their new mother was out of the picture.

"My sympathies, sir. I hope everything is all right. Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime?" The woman asked with sincerity and compassion.

"No thank you, Frau Schmidt. I'm sure I'll be just fine." Georg gave her a gentle pat on the arm and exited the dining room.

He walked back to his office and shut the door, leaning against it and shutting his eyes tightly together. So much had happened over the past several days and emotionally he was exhausted, but only one thought was floating around in his mind: he was free.

*** Well how's everyone liking it so far? Will Georg and Maria finally get together with the Baroness out of the picture? Review to motivate me to write chapter 5! =) ***


	5. Chapter 5

Freidrich, Louisa, and Kurt silently tiptoed through the halls of the villa.

"I still can't believe it's taken us this long to finally play a trick on the Baroness!" Louisa exclaimed, causing her brothers to laugh.

"Well after the way things have been between she and Fraulein Maria I'd say it's about time," Freidrich replied, signaling for the trio to keep their voices down as they neared Elsa's bedroom.

"I just hope she has a sweet tooth!" Kurt practically shouted, unable to contain his merriment, as he held tightly to the jug of honey he was carrying.

His outburst caused Freidrich and Louisa to laugh all over again and the three of them had to cover their mouths with their hands for fear of cracking up hysterically on the spot.

"Ssshhh! Come on, we need to get serious otherwise this will be ruined."

"Freidrich's right, Kurt. Time to get down to business," Louisa echoed, but still smiling broadly at her younger brother. She was carrying a small bag of feathers and ahead of her Freidrich holding a can of molasses. They had hurriedly decided on the prank right after their sisters fell asleep and hurried down to the kitchen, grabbing whatever they could find in such short notice. After seeing what her brothers grabbed, Louisa disappeared and came back moments later with a pillow, which she tore up and took some of the feathers with them.

And now, they stood, holding their breaths outside the Baroness' bedroom door. Freidrich held his finger to his mouth and slowly opened the door, leading them into the dark room. He motioned for Kurt to follow him. They were to spread the sticky substances on the Baroness' hair and hands, then Louisa was supposed to through the feathers over, making them stick and creating a nasty surprise when Elsa woke up.

But as they crept into the room Kurt stopped abruptly, causing his sister to tense up.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She hissed at him.

Kurt looked back at Louisa, "She's gone! There's nobody in the bed!" He whispered back.

Freidrich checked the bathroom, but came back empty-handed. "Nobody's in here. Where could she be? It's after three in the morning, she should be in bed."

Louisa and Kurt moved to the closet and drawers only to find both completely emptied of their contents.

"Freidrich, she's gone. None of her things are here." Louisa dejectedly let her sack of feathers droop slightly and Kurt frowned.

"Well now what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. I guess we just go back to sleep?" Freidrich looked at his siblings and they all exited the room in defeat. They walked in silence down the hall on their way back to their bedrooms, only to bump into Maria.

None of them spoke. The guilty trio wasn't able to speak, having been caught with the evidence. Maria simply crossed her arms and gave them a look of question.

"Now where exactly were the three of you just know? And what are you holding?" She waited for one of them to answer. It was finally Louisa who spoke up.

"We...we...we were on our way to the Baroness' room with these to play a trick on her." Knowing they were caught, all three of them held up the objects in their hands for their governess to see. Maria leaned closer to look at the honey, molasses, and feathers. She looked at her three charges with a twinkle in her eyes. And for the first time in days she let out a truly hearty laugh. Louisa and Freidrich exchanged glances and Kurt couldn't help but join in with his governess and her contagious laughter. Soon enough all four of them were hysterical in the hallway. Finally Maria was able to control her breathing and spoke.

"So you mean to tell me that when we see the Baroness in the morning she'll be covered in feathers?" Maria knew she shouldn't, but she got a small twinge of happiness at the thought.

"That's just the thing, fraulein. She's gone. Nobody's in her room."

"Gone? What do you mean, Kurt?"

"Just what he said. All of her things are gone and nobody's sleeping in there."

Maria looked to Freidrich and then back at his younger siblings. Now she was just confused as they were. Of course something could have happened between the captain and Baroness, but to the point where she would leave in the middle of the night? Or perhaps she left earlier in the evening...Maria hadn't left her room all afternoon and had no clue as to what happened in the house the rest of the day.

"Well wasn't she at dinner with everyone else this evening?" Maria asked cautiously.

"Um, well we didn't exactly have dinner tonight, fraulein Maria."

"No dinner? For any of you?" She raised her eyebrows in disbelief at Kurt's remark.

He and his brother and sister shook their hands sadly.

"After we spoke with you none of us felt like doing anything else so we all stayed in our rooms and went to sleep early," Freidrich quietly sad, averting his eyes from Maria's gaze.

She could feel tears forming, yet again. She had caused the seven of them so much pain that they felt it necessary to hole up in their rooms all evening. She felt awful. But it was much too late to go into all of that now.

"Hhmmm...I don't know what to make of any of this then, I'm afraid," Maria said as she looked at the three of them. "However, since it's so late why don't we all head back to bed and perhaps your father will have an explanation in the morning."

They nodded in agreement. Maria gave them all a quick kiss each on their way by. As they were just past her she called out to them, " And please make sure to return the honey and molasses to the kitchen before going back to sleep, boys. I'm sure your sisters would appreciate you sparing them since you were unsuccessful at your attempts with the Baroness." She looked over her shoulder and gave them a wink before heading in the direction of her room. And just like that, Kurt, Freidrich, and Louisa were giggling again in the dark corridor.

-SOM-

Everybody in the household was early for breakfast the next morning, having missed dinner. Max had telephoned Georg early to let him know he had safely taken Elsa back to Vienna. He would be back in Salzburg later that evening after checking out a few groups for the festival, so it was just the eight Von Trapps and Maria at the table.

"Father, aren't we going to wait for Uncle Max and the Baroness?"

Georg looked next to him at Liesl's question before carefully responding.

"No, we're not. Your Uncle Max took the Baroness back to Vienna early last night."

Seven faces looked to one another in confusion, but it was apparent they were happy too. Did that mean the Baroness was gone for good? Kurt looked across the table to both Louisa and his brother who gave him quick smiles, all three thinking back to the night before.

"What does that mean exactly, father?" Brigitta asked, hoping the answer her father would give was the one she wanted to hear.

"Elsa and I came to the conclusion yesterday that things between us weren't going to work out, so we called off the engagement and she returned home to where she belongs. Your Uncle Max volunteered to drive her back, although I'm sure his true intentions were set on eating her out of house and home once they arrived."

All seven children laughed lightly at their father's joke and began eating their breakfasts.

At the opposite end of the table, Maria was in shock. Her emotions were in a whirlwind and suddenly she didn't feel like eating anything. She tried to steal a gaze down the table at the captain, but he was busy reading the morning paper. The children were chatting quietly amongst themselves, obviously happy at the idea of the Baroness leaving. Maria didn't know what that meant for her personally now. Was she in the clear to express her true feelings for the captain now? Or was she still expected to leave at the end week as she had so adamantly demanded?

Georg's eyes were glued to his newspaper, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He had never made it to bed and slept on the couch in his office. Miraculously, he had managed to finish off the scotch in his cabinet and wake up without the slightest trace of a hangover. With each sip he took he thought about his potential future with the woman he loved so dearly, but she was running away from him. He had to do something to convince her to stay. Now more than ever given his current new status of freedom.

"Children," he began clearing his throat and looking down the table. "What do you all say to a picnic on fraulein Maria's mountain that you all love going to so much?" He saw seven excited faces light up at his suggestion. And just as quickly all seven glanced down toward their governess, awaiting approval.

"Well don't look at me like that, of course we can go," she chuckled and smiled, causing all seven Von Trapp children to exclaim out in joy. Maria very carefully looked down to their father, who was already staring back at here with a grin on his face.

"Ok, well then since you're all finished with your breakfast why don't we go get changed and meet down in the hall in fifteen minutes?" Georg was barely able to finish his sentence when the sound of seven chairs scraped the floor. The children just about ran to go upstairs and gather their things for the picnic when their father stopped them.

"And why don't you all wear your, uh, _play clothes_ that fraulein Maria made for you. No sense in getting your nice outfits dirty and worn, hhmm?"

Again, seven faces lit up and the sound of the pounding feet could be heard all the way up to their rooms. Maria smiled to herself and got up to go to her room to get her guitar.

"I hope they still have plenty of wear left in them, fraulein?" Georg asked as they made their way out of the dining room together, causing them to both laugh slightly.

"I do believe I said that once before, captain," was Maria's reply. Her heart suddenly feeling like it would beat right out of her chest, at the close proximity of being near the captain. They were alone together in the hallway...again for the second day in a row. And again Georg found himself staring at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Maria..."

"If you excuse me, captain I should be getting my things together and seeing if the children need any help." She moved to go upstairs but Georg followed her.

"You're doing it again, you know. I beg of you to stand here and face me." He very gingerly and slowly placed a hand on her elbow, drawing her attention back to him.

"And I beg of you to please allow me to deal with what it is I'm going through right now," her eyes pleaded with him to not press any further. But he wouldn't relent.

"What exactly might that be?" He gulped and stared back.

Maria's eyes darted back and forth at him. Her breath became heavy and all she wanted to do was get to the mountains and run away from his as fast as she possibly could.

"With the fact that in just three short days I will no longer be surrounded by the love and warmth of this household...now if you'll excuse me." And she slipped out of his gentle grasp and made her way up the stairs, leaving Georg there looking after her sadly. When she got about half way up, however, Maria stopped and looked back at him, fully aware he was watching.

"You know if you'd like I think we have some time for me to fashion a play outfit out of the new drapes hanging in my room if you'd like?...perhaps you'd better follow the lead of your children and put on something a little less formal," she retorted with a twinkle to her eyes and disappeared out of sight.

Georg chuckled to himself as he quickly made his way to his room. _Perhaps there's hope after all._

_****_So sorry for the delay between the last update! My creative thoughts are flowing once more and am proud to say the story will be updated at a bit of a faster pace now =) Thanks for the great reviews thus far and hope they'll continue to pour in! ***


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a glorious day to take a picnic. The sun was shining, the weather was perfect, and all seven of the Von Trapp children laughed and sang the entire way to Maria's mountain. Georg purposely hung back slightly as he watched the children and Maria on their way. He felt reborn. Ever since he and Elsa called off their engagement he felt like a different person; rejuvenated almost. He knew it was foolish to think because she had left only a matter of hours ago, but he was overjoyed at the possibility of being happy once again. He just had to find a way to persuade Maria to stay, if only for a while longer. She didn't even have to say she loved him back, he just wanted to be around her for as long as possible. He only had a few more days to open her eyes.

-SOM-

"All right who wants to play a game of hide and seek?" Liesl enthusiastically asked her siblings as they all finished lunch. Six eager responses showed how excited her brothers and sisters were to be up and about again.

"Father will you join us in a game?" Marta looked up at Georg with pretend puppy dog eyes, pleading for him to play too.

"Now how I am supposed to turn down that adorable little look. And to think I've been duped by it by your older brothers and sisters too many times to count and I'm sure many more by you and Gretl once she learns it," Georg joked as he lightly tapped Marta on the nose.

"What do you mean, father?" Gretl mimicked her older sister's expression, causing everyone else to laugh loudly.

"I'm too late!" Georg feigned surrender, causing more giggles.

"What do you say, fraulein? Shall we join them?" Georg looked across the blanket at Maria who was already stretched out basking in the sun's rays.

"You all go ahead. I feel like resting right here for a while...I'll join in on the next game."

"Are you sure, fraulein?"

"Positive, Brigitta. Now go and have fun!"

Brigitta gave her governess a quick hug then turned to follow her brothers and sisters, leaving Georg alone with Maria as he got up from the blanket.

"You sure you'll be fine here by yourself?" He asked full of concern.

"I think I'll manage for now," Maria said sweetly with a small smile on her lips.

Georg smiled back at her and moved to leave her alone, but was stopped by her beautiful voice.

"You know, captain, I must say you look nothing like a true sea captain today without your suit and tie," she said smartly with her eyes closed as she laid there resting. Even though she wasn't looking at him, Maria could feel his eyes on her. Georg stood over her, amazed again at her charm and wit. It was true, he looked nothing like the Baron everyone made him out to be. After Maria teased him about making play clothes, Georg settled on an old pair of loafers and casual trousers with a white linen button down shirt. He purposely didn't button it all the way to his neck, leaving his chest partially exposed and Maria had done her best to avert her gaze so far during their outing. So as she made her astute observation, Georg couldn't help but stare at her as he tried to walk away to join his children in a game.

00oooo00ooo00oooo000

The sun shifting positions in the sky caused Maria to wake up from her slumber. As she sat up and stretched she saw a very tired looking Georg walking toward her.

"Had enough, did you?"

"I honestly don't know how you've managed to do it all this time," Georg replied in a huff as he plopped down beside Maria.

"I mean, I love my children immensely, but running after seven of them all at once is utterly exhausting...bravo, fraulein." Maria smiled at him triumphantly.

"And to think you thought I didn't look very much like a governess," she taunted as she took a sip of iced tea from the thermos.

"Now whenever did I say that? I'm sure you're mistaking me for an old and boring looking sea captain," Georg teased as he took the thermos from her and downed a gulp.

As he carelessly tossed his head back to enjoy the chilled liquid the sun hit him just right where it made Maria's breath catch in her throat. The brightness illuminated his muscular physique and the way he gripped the thermos made Maria shiver, despite the warm temperature outside. As Georg moved to put the thermos back in the picnic basket, Maria snapped back to reality, cursing herself for letting her thoughts and desires get the best of her.

"So where exactly are the children, hhmm?" Maria craned her neck to look past Georg for any sight of them.

"Well after Louisa being 'it' four times in a row, hide and seek was soon abandoned and they all decided to take a nice walk. Evidently there's a small creek just down the hill over there they said you took them to last time."

"Oh that's right. Well just as long as they stick together. This is a big mountain and you're bound to loose track of the time trying to explore it all," Maria gave him a happy expression and propped herself up on her elbows so she was lying perpendicular to him.

"Exactly how long has this been 'your' mountain, Maria? I'm beginning to think you've known about it longer than you've shared with us all," Georg jested.

Maria closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "I supposed it's been quite some time since I started coming up here. I first discovered it when I was about Marta's age..."

Her voice trailed off and her expression changed from carefree suddenly to quite and sad. "Now something tells me that's not a happy memory," Georg said, his voice full of concern. Maria sat up fully so she was almost directly facing him now.

"Not particularly, no it wasn't." She didn't say anything further, but held Georg's intimidating stare.

"As you're well aware, we have plenty of time to ourselves...I wouldn't be opposed to hearing about it if you're willing to talk." Georg tried coaching her into the topic, trying to ease her in. He very desperately wanted to know of her life before she entered his, even if that meant taking the bad in with the good.

"You really want to hear about it? Even if it means allowing me to ramble on for a bit?" She asked him trying to regain her happiness, but Georg could tell she was hurting through her tough facade.

"I'm sure, Maria. Just talk, and I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say." His eyes gave her the go ahead to speak whenever she was ready. Maria looked at him and took a deep breath. Her eyes never left his.

"The first time I came up here was right after my parents died, I was about Marta's age, give or take a year or two...they were killed in a terrible car accident one afternoon while I was still at school. Classes ended that day and I sat on the steps and I waited and waited until finally my teacher came and brought me back inside the classroom. She made me sit down and very carefully told me what happened. I just sat there and took it, never said a word and when she asked me if I was all right I remember very vividly nodding and asking if I could go home. I didn't even cry. She said yes and that my uncle had arranged to come and pick me up and I could wait in the classroom till he got there. Well, once she left the room I picked up my books and ran as fast as I could away from there. I ran all through town and outside of it to the hills, not really knowing where I was going until I came here and stopped at this very spot. I threw my books down, climbed that tree over there and sat for hours. It was only then that I cried...I wept that afternoon till it became dark then I went home...and every day after school from that day on I would come here and sit, thinking of my parents, of my friends, of anything really. It reminded me that beautiful things still transpire even when the bad ones happen."

Maria found herself wanting to go on, but didn't know if Georg would want to hear any more. She hadn't broke eye contact with him thus far, and she could see how taken aback he was by her opening up to him.

"Shall I go on?"

"Are you okay to? I had no idea, Maria...I'm so sorry." His eyes were slightly moistened from the tears he wouldn't allow himself to shed in her presence. He had no idea she had experienced that kind of pain. He could only equate it to his loss of Agathe so many years ago. How broken her heart must have been from such an early age.

"I think I can continue, but if you don't feel like hearing anymore please say so at any time."

"Honestly, I want to hear more, please continue, Maria." She had lost count of how many times he had called her by her first name alone during the picnic, but she hadn't felt the need to care or reprimand him. It sounded...right.

"The years passed and I still continued to come up here. Sometimes friends would come and we'd do homework together after school or just sit and relax, but mostly I came by myself. It was my sanctuary after all and I felt odd being here with someone else. I went to live with my uncle on his farm immediately after my parents died and I prayed every night an angel would come and take me away from him."

Georg's head snapped up when Maria spoke of this. He felt very protective of her all of a sudden and didn't know if he liked where her story was going. She paused as he reacted and continued when his face relaxed again.

"He, uh, wasn't the kindest person you could have wanted in that kind of situation. He was my father's brother and he spent every moment of every day making sure I wouldn't forget how he had come to be stuck with me. He was a constant drunk and raving madman. I found myself taking care of the animals and the farm just to have excuses to be away from him. I think that silenced his temper for a while because he would disappear early in the mornings leaving me to my chores and then arrive home at night, reeking of alcohol...no matter what I tried it always seemed I was in his way..."

Her voice trailed off and finally Maria broke eye contact and looked away in shame. She covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to choke back a sob and closed her eyes again to settle herself.

Georg noticed her uneasiness and scooted closer to her on the blanket and very carefully wrapped an arm over her shoulder and drew her to him for comfort. Maria allowed her body to mold into Georg's and leaned into his embrace, but still kept her gaze facing away from him.

"There were nights he'd lash into me that I'd wake up in the morning and not remember how I got to sleep or know if he was even in the house anymore...then one day I followed a trail in the woods just down that way that led me to the abbey. I heard the most beautiful sounds as the sisters sang in their gardens so I climbed a tree and looked over, feeling soothed as they tending to their seedlings. I made it a point to go back and visit that spot as often as I could and that's when I decided it was my calling in life to be a nun and I knew I'd be free from him..."

Maria was finished with her story, but Georg held her until she calmed down. Both of them had tears creeping down their cheeks. Maria for the pain and sadness she was reliving, and Georg for seeing the woman he loved in such a vulnerable state. They stayed that way until Maria pulled away from Georg.

"I'm sorry to have saddled you with that story. It's a part of my past and I apologize for burdening you with the details."

"Oh Maria, you have no reason to be sorry. I cannot express how much I could alleviate your pain, I wish you never had had to go through any of that."

She gave him a sad smile as a token of her gratitude and Georg's hand slowly moved to rest on her cheek and wipe away her tears. Maria closed her eyes at his touch and leaned into his palm. Georg's eyes darted back and forth and carefully closed the distance between them and placed his lips upon hers. Maria didn't push away and allowed herself to be kissed right there. Georg broke the contact and looked into her eyes as she opened them. Maria looked at him with worry. She was just about to say something with a boom of thunder erupted in the sky. Maria and Georg had become so engrossed with each other they hadn't even noticed the change in the weather.

Immediately, Georg's paternal instincts kicked in and his head snapped up. Maria followed his lead and stood to go search for the children, knowing a storm was on its way. As if on cue, all seven Von Trapps came barreling down the mountain as a crackle of lightning illuminated the sky, causing them to shriek in fear. They reached the blanket and began to pack up their things hurriedly. Maria's thoughts on the kiss she just shared with Georg were wiped away as she moved to secure the children and get them all home. Once he had them all accounted for, Georg froze, looking at Maria, suddenly wishing he were alone with her again.

As they climbed back down the mountain, the skies opened up and drenched all nine of them. Several more loud booms of thunder caused the younger ones to latch on Maria as the others clung to Georg, but the noise soon subsided and the nine of them were just walking up the dirt lane to their villa in the pouring rain.

Suddenly, Brigitta burst out laughing causing her brothers and sisters to look at her in alarm. She stopped and looked to them all. "Raindrops on roses!" she exclaimed to them all. The other six children caught on and ran on ahead with her singing _My Favorite Things_ at the top of their lungs, leaving Maria and Georg bringing up the rear as they neared the front gate. Maria chuckled at the sight and followed them up the road, but Georg saw the opportunity being alone with her again and seized it. He reached for her hand and pulled her back slightly.

"Maria, please talk to me. You haven't said a word to me since before we left." He practically had to shout through the pouring rain.

"There's nothing to talk about, now hurry up or we'll be stuck out in the rain even longer!" She tried to break free from his grasp, but Georg wouldn't allow it.

"Don't try and ignore what happened back there. I know you felt it too, please don't run away from me again, Maria. Talk to me!"

"I can't! Don't you understand that? Do you realize how hard it was for me to tell you all those things just now? What more do you want from me?" She jerked her hand from his and ran the rest of the way up the lane, leaving Georg soaked and alone.

*** Did you really think I was going to make it that easy for the two of them to get together? =) It will take some convincing that's for sure to get Maria to stay, please continue reading and reviewing! ***


	7. Chapter 7

Maria ran up the stairs and straight to her bedroom. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Her heart felt like it was going to explode and she had no idea how to control her emotions. _She had kissed the captain...she had felt his lips upon hers and all she could think of was how she longed for that contact again._

Her confusion was taking over her entire being. She wanted to be with him but as far away from him at the exact same time. Maria knew she had told him she would be leaving at the end of the week, but now there were so many complicated factors whirling through her head. The Baroness had left and she and the captain were no longer getting married, the children were the happiest she had seen them all summer, and she had already realized her calling in life was no longer to be a nun.

Suddenly, as if awakening from a trance, Maria realized she was still soaking wet from being out in the rain. Quickly, she went to take a warm shower and dry off so she could tend to the children before dinner.

000oo00oo00oo

"...and then when we were playing tag, Louisa tried to catch Marta but ended up falling into the biggest pile of dirt. You should have seen her face when she got up!"

Kurt finished retelling the story of one of the games he and his siblings played earlier in the day.

"There wasn't that much dirt!" Louisa tried to be angry at her brother, but everyone else was laughing at his story, so she couldn't help it and joined in on the fun. Maria and Georg even were laughing heartily and for a moment the tension between them was completely gone.

When they had all calmed down and were ready to retire to the sitting room the sound of the front door closing caused Marta and Gretl to get excited knowing who'd be coming home at the late hour.

"Uncle Max!" The two shouted as they ran out into the hallway, followed by the other five children. Unfortunately, that left Maria and Georg alone, standing face-to-face in the room. Georg advanced toward Maria, who only held up her hand in defense.

"Don't. Please, this shouldn't be happening."

"Give me one reason why not? You can't deny what happened during the picnic today and I for one would like to hear why you're so quiet all of a sudden."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Maria's eyes grew cold and she folded her arms across herself in defense, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable alone with the captain.

"I mean..." Georg threw his hands up in the air and took a step back, staring to pace slowly. "I don't know what I mean, but I do know that the past few days you have been acting very peculiarly and I don't like it."

He stopped and strided toward Maria again, causing her to take a step back.

"Your sparkle has gone and I'd hate to think that's because of me. My actions toward you, my words...if I have done something to scare you away, please let me know."

Georg's eyes pleaded with Maria's.

Maria was just about to open her mouth to reply that her sudden change in demeanor was entirely his fault and all she wanted to do was tell him she cared for him too, when Max and the children entered the room...

-SOM-

Hours later Georg found himself sitting in his study in front of the fire again, only this time he had some company. Max sat in the chair opposite him staring into the fire with a full glass in his hands.

Max had entertained the children with presents from Vienna. They knew the reason why he had gone and so did he, so to break the uncomfortable tension between _them_ he had brought them all back sweets and goodies. When he saw Maria and Georg so close in the sitting room he had a hunch of what may have sent Elsa packing so quickly. He knew that on paper Georg and Else were a perfect couple, but it was very obvious their social status was the only thing they had in common. It was very apparent Georg didn't love Elsa and that she only loved the idea of being with him. It wasn't until Max had arrived at the villa and witnessed the chemistry between Georg and his children's governess that he was able to stop worrying about his friend's happiness.

Even now, sitting in his study with him, Max sensed a change in his friend. He cleared his throat to break the silence, causing Georg to look up from his lap.

"So...the children told me you all went on a picnic today. I find it hard to believe the great Captain Georg Von Trapp strolling around a mountain in his suit and tie." Max's comment caused Georg to snort.

"But what intrigues me the most is when Brigitta told me about the fun she and her brothers and sisters playing together and she casually slipped in how while all this fun was happening you and Maria were off by yourselves."

Georg's head snapped up at that. Max had his undivided attention.

"I mean no harm, Georg. I'm only concerned with what you intend to do next."

Georg looked at him with uncertainty.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Max? Because if you think I'm going to sit here and just let you insinuate something like that!..." He stood up, defenses fully alert.

"Calm down, Georg. I meant no harm by anything," Max very cooly replied with a sip from his glass. He motioned for Georg to sit back down.

"All I meant was, are your actions regarding your called-off engagement with Elsa any indication of how you feel for this woman?" Max very seriously looked over at his friend who held his gaze. Georg stared at him in the eye for several minutes before breaking the contact and standing up. He walked over to his desk, put down his glass, and opened one of the drawers. When he walked back over to the fire, glass back in hand, he carefully tossed a small object at his friend.

"Does that answer your question?" Georg took a sip and motioned for Max to take a closer look at the box he had just dropped on his lap. He looked down then back at Georg, having an inkling of what he was going to find when he investigated further. Max stood up and put his glass on the mantle of the fireplace and examined the box in his hands. He bent down toward the light and opened the blue velvet box to reveal a stunning single diamond on a silver band. The ring gleamed in the light of the fire. Max's voice caught in his throat.

"Georg does this mean what I think it does?" Max looked over to the couch where Georg was tracing the outer rim of his glass.

"I don't know how to describe it, but I haven't felt so alive - so in tune with what's going on in this household in years...and that's all in thanks to Maria." His lips curved into a smile at the mere mention of her name. Max noticed and stood up, delicately closing the box and handing it back to Georg.

"Well might I say that it's been no secret."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I do believe that the two of you are probably the last ones to know it. Why else do you think Elsa left so graciously the other day? Hhmm?"

By now, Georg had taken the ring out of its box and was staring at it intently.

"I knew she was aware, but tried to erase the thought from my mind. I mean, Elsa and I were supposed to be married and that was to be that. Then Maria comes along and completely makes me second guess myself and all of a sudden I'm in love...but even if I were to present this ring to her I have absolutely no idea what she'd say in return."

"Are you mad? Just tell her the truth and that after everything she's done for you, the two of you are meant to be together."

Georg looked at Max, "It's not that easy. You see, something happened today on the mountain."

"Oh well I could have figured that out by the way you two were looking at each other earlier." Max chided.

"This is no joking matter, Max. Maria was opening up to me about her past and I was there to comfort her and well, we kissed. After we broke apart she was about to say something to me but then it began to pour and the children came barreling back and we came back here in a hurry."

Max studied Georg. He was rambling, which was uncharacteristic of him because he always knew what to say and was so precise about it. Now, he was going on in long sentences and was utterly confused. He had to have been in love.

"Georg...Georg, look at me. What happened when you got home?"

"She wouldn't even look at me. Then the children left us alone together for that brief moment and I tried to make her see reason, but she wouldn't listen."

"Can you blame her? Poor thing must be twice as confused as you are! She thought she was going to be here for the summer to take care of your children and here she is days away from fulfilling her obligation and you throw this at her. She's to be a nun by the end of the season, Georg, she must be experiencing so much right now."

"That's just it, Max. She told me when she came back that she had decided her calling in life didn't have anything to do with the church anymore. Something changed in her and I know she loves me, too. I just can't make her see that the feelings she's having right now are perfectly acceptable...and are coarsing through me as well."

Georg was back to staring in the fire. He felt hopeless. The ring he held was perfect for her and how he longed to place it on Maria's hand. He had bought it impulsively after he and Elsa returned from Vienna. They went shopping in town one afternoon and while Elsa was in a dress shop, Georg slithered away to a jeweler and found the ring that was perfect for the woman he loved. Now he had to come up with a way to make her accept the ring from him.

"Knowing you, Georg you'll find a way to make her see the light. And from what I've learned of Maria in the short time I've known her is that she very seldom contains her true feelings. You have to admit there is a certain endearing quality about her the way she's able to speak her mind so fluidly. If she's stumbling over this, there must be a pretty decent obstacle she needs to overcome. Help her find a way to get past whatever it is she's feeling now and make her see that taking this ring opens an entire new world of happiness with you."

Max downed his drink and stood up.

"I think that after sitting in here with you for the past several hours that it's time for me to stumble upstairs to sleep." He gave Georg a gentle pat on the shoulder and swiftly exited the room, leaving Georg alone with his thoughts once more.

*** After a long hiatus from writing I'm happy to report the creative juices are flowing once again! Please review and let me know how you thought this convo between Georg and Max went! ***


	8. Chapter 8

The tea kettle's whistle shrilly sounded, echoing in the kitchen. Maria ran over to grab it, not wanting its whistle to awaken anyone in the household. It was well past midnight and she had tossed and turned for hours before finally deciding to head downstairs for a cup of tea to settler her. Her had been spinning for days now and all she wanted was something soothing to calm her nerves. She had kissed him and it had felt so right, then why was she still so torn as what to do next?

Maria poured the steaming liquid into a mug and went and sat at the kitchen table. Her cold hands immediately held onto the warm porcelain and she inhaled the mint aroma. Finally, she exhaled and relaxed for a moment.

Just as she quietly sat at the table, thinking she was alone, a figure stood frozen at the doorway, transfixed upon Maria's figure in the kitchen.

Georg, too, had stumbled down to the kitchen for something to settle him and get him back to sleep. He had only come in as Maria was sitting down. He felt badly about to disturb her, but he had his heart set on one of the day's chocolate biscuits he knew were always kept in the jar by the window. He was about to slowly tiptoe over and hope to not be noticed when Maria opened her eyes and caught him on the far side of the room.

"Oh, hello there." Her voice was seemingly cheerful considering their last encounter and the time. Georg took that as a sign to advance and made his way to the window for that biscuit.

"Hello. Trouble sleeping, too?" He walked over and sat down beside Maria, one biscuit in hand and another half gone already in his mouth. Maria had to laugh at the sight. Unable to utter a reply with his mouth full, Georg gave her an inquisitive look.

"Oh it's nothing. You just look very...well, un-captain like again right now, that's all. I see where Kurt gets his, uh, hunger for life now." She smiled down at her tea.

Georg swallowed the last of the first biscuit and smiled across the table.

"You know that's the second time today you've pointed that out."

"And do you know that I only said so because you keep giving me the opportunity to make it known." Maria took a slight sip from her mug and gave him an instigating smile.

"Touche, fraulein. Touche." Georg remembered to not call her by her first name and was relieved when _Maria_ didn't escape from his lips. If she had made up her mind about leaving, he was going to soak as much of her in before she left as he could.

There was a comfortable silence between them as Georg finished the last of his biscuit and Maria carefully sipped the hot liquid. But no matter how tightly she wrapped her hands around her mug she felt she couldn't get any warmer. She gave a noticeable shiver.

"Cold?"

"Just a little. The tea usually helps, but since our walk home this afternoon I can't seem to get warm."

Georg had an idea, but didn't know how well she would receive it.

"Why don't we move over to my study then? I can get a fire going in a few minutes and you can sit on the couch and warm up then head back to bed?"

She studied his face and realized his intentions were true. Maria slowly nodded her head in approval.

"Thank you. I'd like that very much...at this point I'll try anything!" Georg stood and waited while Maria collected her mug and they walked out of the kitchen and across the hall to his study.

Maria hadn't been in there since night she had told him she was leaving. She let out another small shiver, not fully knowing if it was from the memory or the cold. As she sat on the couch and wrapped her legs beneath her, Georg went right to work and stacked the logs in the fireplace. Maria watched him intently, again, captivated by him out of his shell. Georg took one of the long matches and struck it against the floor, causing it to ignite. Very carefully, he held it underneath the firewood and breathed slightly on it as the flames caught the kindling below. When the larger logs started to catch, he flicked the match into the fire and stood back, watching his work for a minute. As he stood there, Maria studied him. He was also in his bathrobe and slippers, and his hair was slightly tousled. Another shiver ran down her spine, but this time she knew why.

Georg turned toward the couch and noticed Maria staring at him. Very quickly she diverted her gaze to the flames and took another sip of tea.

"Well, done. This was just exactly what I needed. Thank you."

"It was really no trouble at all. Glad I could be of help." He gave her a sheepish grin and sat beside her.

He sat back on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest with his legs outstretched in front of him. He closed his eyes. Georg always loved the couch in his study. It was comfortable and loved how he could have a fire at any time of the year. Maria was still gazing at his majesty and in awe of how calm he was around her. She realized that her mug was empty so she quietly placed it on the floor next to the couch. Feeling the warmth from the flames, Maria repositioned herself to get the most heat so she would warm faster. She finally settled on a pose that mimicked Georg's, but instead of her legs out in front, they were tucked back beneath her, with her body slightly angled in Georg's direction.

He opened his eyes to see Maria facing him, but gazing into the flames.

"It's funny how mesmerizing a fire can be, isn't it?"

Maria nodded back, her gaze locked on the fire. "It really is, I don't know it is, but something about a fire just makes you unable to tear yourself away from it."

Now it was Georg's turn to stare at Maria. He had never noticed how blue her eyes were against the red hot flames. And when the light hit it, her hair had a beautiful hint of strawberry red to it. His eyes traveled down her lean figure and how captivating she was even covered by her robe. As he was looking her over, Maria absentmindedly propped herself up against the couch with her right arm and played with her hair. Her left hand elegantly resting on her legs. Georg tore his gaze away and stared into the fire, too.

"You spend a lot of time in here." It wasn't a quesiton, more of a matter-of-fact statement.

Georg looked next to him a bit taken back by Maria's sudden question.

"I do, yes." He didn't really know what she expected him to say.

"How come? With all the other beautiful rooms in this house why this one? Why not the sitting room or one of the large rooms upstairs?" She turned and studied his face, waiting for his response.

Georg took a minute to formulate an answer, and when he had one he looked over and saw Maria was waiting with baited breath, her head propped up by her right arm.

"This room has always been a place of escape for me I suppose you could say. It has everything I need in here. Pictures of the children, a roaring fire, a telephone to connect me to anyone I may wish, and a well stocked liquor cabinet for when I get thirsty." He kept his eyes on hers.

"Why else would you think I spend a great deal of my time in here, Fraulein? Hhmm?"

"I don't know. I was just always curious. I suppose a man does need a sanctuary of sorts where he can relax and be by himself...I've just always used the mountains as a place of escape, so it felt odd to me I guess that you would use an actual room."

Their eyes were still locked on each others, not speaking, their breathing deepening. A loud crack from the fire broke their trance and Georg moved to sit up to tend to it, but as he did, his hand accidently landed on Maria's free hand as he hoisted himself up from the couch. He knew he should have pulled it away, but he let it linger there. Maria's gaze didn't break and Georg could tell she was holding her breath. His heart was pounding and he knew if he said what he was feeling at the moment there was no going back. He tried to compose himself and moved his hand.

"Forgive me." He stood up and turned his back to her as he tended to the fire, but instead of moving to liven up the flames, Georg just stood there.

Maria felt her cheeks moisten with tears and she quickly dried her face with the back of her hand. The jolt of electricity when their hands touched sent more shivers down her spine. She knew from that moment, from that mere instant of contact, that she was absolutely in love with him. No matter how many times she tried to fool herself into thinking otherwise, Maria knew she couldn't run anymore. When her breathing was able to slow to a normal pace she composed herself and stood up. Georg heard her rustling and turned toward her.

"Heading back to bed?"

Maria shook her head back and forth. "I'm sorry," was all she said in reply.

Georg was confused by her choice of words. "I beg your pardon?"

With all the courage she could muster, Maria took a step toward Georg, closing the distance between them to mere inches.

"I'm sorry...so sorry for the way I acted today...well for the way I've been acting I should say."

"I don't understand. What have you done?" Georg's eyes darted back and forth, his arms now dangling at his side.

"I've been pretending that these feelings that have been building up inside me needed to be suppressed and pushed away. And there you are trying to get them out of me and I keep ignoring you too." Her cheeks were wet with tears once more. Maria moved to wipe away the tears with her hands, but Georg stopped her and clasped his hands over hers.

"You have nothing to be sorry for and if you're about to say what I've been hoping for you to say to me please just tell me...my heart can't take it any longer." He brought her hands to his chest where he let her feel his heart beating wildly. Maria gasped at the contact and closed her eyes as she laid her hands on him. She reopened them and looked Georg deeply in the eyes.

"I don't want to leave...I don't want to go anywhere that you're not...because I love you. I love you." She moved her hands and brought his to rest over her heart as he had just done to her. Her heart was pulsing as fast as his had.

"Oh my love."

Georg closed the distance between them so that they were touching and kissed her there in front of the fireplace. Her lips were soft and warm. He kissed away her tears and wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her near him. Maria hugged him and clasped her hands around his neck and kissed him back with all her might. When Georg finally broke apart both their faces were red.

He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers, soaking up the moment.

"You have no idea how much hearing you say that puts me at ease. I had been beating myself up the past several days thinking I had scared you away for good and that I'd never be able to kiss you as I just have."

"I am sorry for the pain I may have caused. I was just so scared and thought it foolish to believe you'd ever love somebody like me." Maria pulled back slightly and stroked Georg's cheek timidly.

"No, Maria, it is I who should be lucky that you care for someone like me."

The pair shared a smile and just held each other by the firelight.

"Here, wait a minute." Georg walked over to his desk and fumbled through one of the drawers, leaving Maria alone. When he walked back over to her Maria noticed he was holding a small box.

"I've had this since I returned from Vienna...that's how sure I am of my love for you."

He opened the box, having Maria's complete attention as she watched his every move. When he finally had it open, the diamond ring instead radiated from the light of the fire. Maria gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, tears welling up again.

Georg took the ring from its box and held it before Maria, smiling at her reaction. "If you'll have me, I promise to never make you feel scared or worried ever again. This ring is a symbol of my love and I've been wanting to give it to you for a while. I know that the sparkle it has will be nothing compared to the glow it will have once it's on your hand, forever...marry me?"

Maria nodded at him, her hands still over her mouth in shock, tears pouring down her face at an uncontrollable rate. She didn't know how to respond.

Georg delicately removed her hands from her face and slid the ring onto her finger. Maria stared down at it.

"Nobody's ever loved me before," said she aloud. Not directly to Georg, but she felt that she had to express the sentiment.

"That may be so, but nobody will ever love you the way I will now, my love. You are my everything." Georg placed his palm on her face protectively and Maria leaned into it. her lips quivered and he drew her close to him. She clung to him for dear life and cried tears of joy. She cried for all those years she felt helpless and alone. She cried for the future she would now have thanks to the wonderful man who had just asked her to be his wife.

"And I will spend the rest of my life loving you. I love you Georg." His name rolled off her tongue so fluidly and it caused both of them to smile. Maria placed her hands on his shoulders and reached up to kiss him, loving the sensation of when their lips joined. Georg tightly brought her closer and responded passionately. He ran his lips over her cheeks, eyes, and forehead, causing her to moan slightly. He knew that he had to take it slowly so after he made his way back to her lips, Georg gently broke apart and guided them back to the couch. They sat that way, hands intertwined until the fire was almost out. Finally, when the last ember died out and the makings of sunrise began to take place, the pair rose and walked out into the hall together.

"I suppose we should get back to bed and sleep what's left of the night, but I see the morning is already upon us."

Maria smiled at her fiancee.

"That's alright. I'm suddenly feeling very alive."

"Me too. That has a lot to do with you, Maria. I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you," Georg counted, voice full of passion.

Maria shook her head. "No the other part...say my name."

Georg smiled and obliged. "Maria..."

"I love hearing you say it without _fraulein_ in front of it...Georg."

He kissed her cheek. "Get used to it, because from now on you're simply Maria."

"And you're Georg...my handsome sea captain." Her thumb stroked his hand lovingly.

"Come I'll walk you back to your room...at least you'll be able to relax a bit before the children are up." He lead her toward the stairs and she froze. Georg looked back over at her. "What is it?"

"The children...do you think...I mean...will they want this?" Suddenly her voice was laced with fear and uncertainty.

"It never occurred to me what they'd do after all this happened. I mean to think of how they reacted when they heard of you and the Baroness were marrying..." Her voice trailed off and clasped her hand on her head, suddenly feeling very nervous. Georg walked over and took her hands in his.

"Maria, listen to me. What I almost did to them was a mistake and thankfully I was able to see past it and to how I feel for you." He brought her hands and kissed them affectionately, causing Maria to settle down a bit. "We'll tell them together and I promise their reactions will be priceless. They adore you so much and I know they will be happy for us."

"Promise?" Her voice still sounding worried, but a small smile now on her face.

"I promise. They'd never forgive me if I didn't marry you. Everything will be fine." He kissed her hands again, causing Maria's smile to broaden.

"I trust you, Georg."

"I love you, Maria and I'd never want to cause you any pain. This will be fine...this is your family now."

"Funny, I thought it already was," she said with a true smile on your face, leaning in to kiss Georg as they made their way up the stairs.

"You know, you're right about that...you've been a part of this family for ages now." Georg met her lips and tightened the grip he had on her hand as they walked down the hall.

***How's everyone feel on this chapter with them coming together? It took me a while to get here, but I must pat myself on the back and say I'm proud and satisfied the way Maria and Georg came together in this story. Please review and give me feedback on what you all think! =) ***


	9. Chapter 9

Georg patiently waited for Maria outsider her bedroom door. He couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't believe it had finally happened. The ring he carried around no longer weighed him down; Maria had said yes and was now wearing it. He felt giddy like he hadn't felt in years. To think that he was going to be married again, and to the woman who had opened up his heart to so much.

Maria had been showered and dressed for some time. She sat on her bed gazing at the elegant ring that would forever reside on her hand. She knew her time at the abbey had taught her to not be vain and to practice humility, but she couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous ring. It was a symbol of his love - he loved her. How foolish she had been trying to shut that out for as long as she did. The rest of the day would have been spent sitting on the bed carelessly looking at her ring, but a creak from outside the door woke her from her daydreaming. Maria smiled as big as she could knowing who would be on the other side of the door when she opened it. She crossed the room and turned the knob only to find Georg standing there waiting for her with just as big of a smile on his face.

"Hello." He smiled again, causing Maria's knees to weaken at the gaze he held for her.

"Something got you captivated, captain?" She asked him, flirtatiously.

"Mmhhmm...you. Come here."

Maria closed the gap between them and went to rest her hands on his forearms as Georg drew her to him. He gently placed his lips upon hers, softly at first, but Maria's grip on his arms begged him to deepen the embrace. Georg encircled his arms around Maria's waist, causing her to gasp at the quick movement. His mouth was all over hers, his tongue parting her lips, and she readily accepted. Their passion lost within the other, Maria's hands now digging into Georg's shoulder, pressing him to her. She knew she should pull away as Georg growled into her throat. Finally, he parted for air, panting as if he had just come back from running a marathon. Both their cheeks were flushed. Maria rested her head on his shoulder and soothingly rubbed his back.

"To think I went my whole life living without ever knowing what this feels like," she said into his jacket.

"And what exactly is that, my dear?"

"Love...the feeling of never wanting to be further away from you than a foot for the rest of my life," Maria said as she stood back a step to look him in the eyes.

"I promise that you won't ever have to look farther than that. I'll be by your side for all eternity now, Maria." Georg took her hands and lovingly kissed them, causing Maria to smile again.

"I'd say it's about time we head downstairs, wouldn't you agree, Georg?"

He smiled at her addressing him by his name and turned to her as they walked down the hall towards the stairs.

"About that, I think it would be best to go about breakfast as if nothing has happened. I'd like to tell the children about us by myself to speak with them properly...I feel I owe that much to them after quickly rushing into things with Elsa before. I know now that I need to ask them how they feel and once they give their approval I'd like to bring you in and have them congratulate us together, is that all right?"

Maria studied him for a minute and carefully tucked back a loose lock of his hair behind his ear. "I think that's perfect, darling. I'll wait for you all outside after breakfast and you can come get me when you're ready." She reached up and left a soft kiss on his cheek as the descended the stairs, her lips lingering for a moment.

"Lovely. Now why don't you go on in ahead of me and I'll be right behind you in a minute."

Maria walked away, leaving Georg staring at her figure as she walked out of his vision into the dining room.

"Good morning, children. I trust you all slept well."

"Morning fraulein Maria!" Was their reply. She took her seat at her usual place and the moment she reached for her napkin, Georg nonchalantly entered the room.

"Hello, children, my apologies for being late." He sat down without looking at Maria, not wanting to give away the secret as they said grace and began to eat.

The children chatted amongst themselves, talking about what they would do for the day. Georg pretended to study his morning paper, but kept stealing glances a the far end of the table at Maria, who was helping Gretl sprinkle some cinnamon into her oatmeal.

"Hello, hello everyone, I'm sorry for being so late, but you can thank your father for that!" Max took his seat beside Georg and took a sip of his juice.

"And how precisely is your tardiness my fault, Max?" Georg teased as he took a bite of toast. His comical tone causing the children to giggle.

"Well if you must know, the scotch you and I consumed just before bed made me quite sleepy and when I awoke just now it would appear I fell right asleep without even taking my shoes off."

This made the entire table erupt with laughter, sending the children into another set of hysterics.

"You mean you slept with your clothes on all night, Uncle Max?" Brigitta wickedly asked from down the table.

"It would seem that way, Brigitta my dear. It's a wonder I even made it to my room at all. I'm just grateful you lot didn't wake up to me passed out on the stairs." Max's last remark caused Georg to laugh openly, again, causing the entire table to giggle. When their laughter subsided, Louisa took a sip of juice and looked down the table to her father.

"Father, what should we do today? The weather outside doesn't look very nice at all."

"Well, Louisa I'm sure the seven of you can manage to find something to occupy yourselves, and if not I'm sure fraulein Maria wouldn't mind drilling you in your studies for a few hours..."

"Oh I'm sure we'll find something to do, father," Louisa quickly responded, not wanting to waste the entire day studying. Georg smiled at his daughter's retort and chuckled to himself. When everyone had finished breakfast and it looked like the children were about to get up, Georg stopped them.

"One minute, children. I have something very important to discuss with all of you. Don't go anywhere yet." He looked down the table to Maria, signaling this was when he needed to be alone with the children. She got up to leave.

"But why isn't fraulein Maria staying?" Marta cried out.

"Yes, is she in trouble?" Freidrich countered.

"Are _we_ in trouble?" Kurt nervously asked, looking to his older brother.

"How come fraulein Maria can't stay?" Gretl whined.

Liesl looked to her father suspiciously, also unsure of why their governess had to be rushed out. "What's going on, father?"

Georg raised his hands for his children to be quiet.

"Fraulein Maria can't stay, because this is a matter concerning the seven of you and myself. When we're done talking she'll be able to join us. That means it's time for you to go too, Max."

"What - me leave? I'm insulted you would exclude me as well!" Max jokingly threw down his napkin in dramatic fashion. His jovial outburst brought smiles to the faces of the children.

"Come, Maria my dear, we'll find a way to occupy ourselves and have our own exclusive chat," Max winked before taking Maria's hand in his as they left the room.

"And do try to step out of character and be a gentleman for a while, will you Max," Georg called over his shoulder and then turned back to face his children, who were very curious about what their father was about to say.

-SOM-

Maria had her arm laced through Max's and the pair was slowly strolling along the edge of the lake. Louisa had been right, the weather wasn't ideal. The wind was blowing every few minutes and the skies looked like they would open up and rain down any moment. Still, Max and Maria took their chances and figured a nice walk would take their minds off of being sent away for the time being.

"I know why Georg needs to speak with the children, you know," Max said after a while, still keeping stride with Maria, who feigned indifference at his statement.

"Oh? And what is that exactly?" She was unsure of how he would react to the news. After all, he was friends with Elsa and must have been upset when she and Georg called off their engagement.

"Yes, it's quite simple to figure out really. You see Georg and I polished off a decent amount of scotch last night and he who is usually a grump in the morning after drinking so much was as perky as the sun today...and you my dear, are sporting a fine new piece of jewelry at this very moment, so it's not entirely difficult to deduce what Georg would be asking the children right about now. Wouldn't you agree?"

Max stopped walking and turned to Maria with an enormous smile on his face. Maria turned to look at him as Max unlaced his right arm with her left and reached over for her right hand. He took it in his own and gazed down at her engagement ring resting on her finger. Maria smiled at him warmly.

"So I take it you two spoke about this over some scotch last night then?"

"Oh yes, one would say it was the highlight of our conversation. You have no idea how much you've altered the scope of this family, my dear. I for one am ecstatic about what's just happened with Georg. He's a changed man, and that's entirely thanks to you." Max brought Maria's hand to his lips and kissed it right by her ring affectionately before letting it drop to her side.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "To hear you say that makes me feel even more reassured about this. I was uncertain if you'd welcome the idea or not." Tears slowly fell down her cheeks and Max moved to wipe them away.

"I know what you mean, Maria...it's true a part of me was saddened when Georg told me he and Elsa were no longer an item, but I quickly rebounded when I discovered it was because he was completely head over heels in love with you. There's no way on earth I couldn't be happy for my friend about that. We talked for hours last night before he proposed to you and I'd never seen him more nervous than he was last night."

"Georg? Nervous?"

Max nodded his head slowly. "As confident and in charge he is on most things in life, it's you that drives him crazy and makes him unravel in a way. I'm sure he makes you feel the same way. I can tell the way you two looked at each other this morning and many mornings before today."

Maria hugged Max fiercely and cried joyous tears. When she pulled back she gave him a gently kiss on his cheek and the two circled back and began their stroll back toward the back terrace as the skies grew even darker. They walked in a comfortable silence and made their way back inside the hall just as the rain poured down outside. They lingered for a moment watching it fall, before it got too intense, causing Max to close the back doors.

They both noticed the doors to the sitting room still closed.

"What now? How do you think they'll all react?" Maria suddenly felt nervous and her throat went dry, but Max gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You have nothing to worry about. Judging what I've seen in the little time you and I have known each other, the only way you're not already their mother is on paper. And that, my dear, will soon be altered." Max gave Maria another slight wink, causing them both to smile.

And then as if on cue, the sitting room doors opened up. Maria felt her breath catch in her throat as seven excited figures raced toward her.

***I just couldn't resist involving Max in this chapter! I felt that since he and Georg spoke in chapter 8 that in chapter 9 he should be given the chance to talk with Maria! Hope everybody liked this new installment. The reviews have been terrific. Thank you all for them =) ***


	10. Chapter 10

The first one to reach her was Brigitta who gladly embraced Maria. Wordlessly she gave her approval and Maria tightly wrapped her arms around her future daughter. As she enjoyed a miniscule moment of peace with Brigitta, her six brothers and sisters rushed to gather around her. The shear force of all seven of them on her caused them all to fall to the ground in a big heap, laughing and rejoicing.

"So it's true? You won't ever have to leave us now?" Marta innocently exclaimed as her siblings all smiled on.

"It's true, Marta. If you all will give your father and I your blessing I would very much like to become a part of this family," Maria countered giving the young girl a gentle stroke of her cheek.

"Silly, you already were! Only difference is now we get to call you 'mother' and have you around all the time!" Kurt exclaimed and tackled Maria in another hug, his siblings following suit, all piling toward Maria again.

When she finally hugged and kissed each one of them repeatedly she sat up and searched for Georg. The children were all buzzing with excitement around her on the floor, but all she was focused on was his smile he held for her. He and Max were chatting across the hall, but it appeared that as Maria happened to drown out the children's voices, so was Georg doing the same with Max. Finally it was Louisa's voice that brought Maria back to reality.

"So when will everything happen?"

"Yes, what dresses will we all wear?" Liesl excitedly chimed in.

"Ugh, does that mean _we_ have to get new suits?" Freidrich groaned, rolling his eyes playfully toward his father.

"I want my dress to have a bow on it!" Gretl cried. Maria laughed at all the remarks the children made.

"Does this mean we get to pick out a cake? My vote is for chocolate with chocolate frosting," was Kurt's reply, causing his siblings to laugh and tickle him.

Georg and Max came forward toward the group. Georg extended his arms for his fiancee who gladly took them as he helped her to her feet.

"I told you they'd be very receptive to the idea of us marrying, darling," he said seductively into Maria's ear as he pulled her into a gentle hug.

All Maria could do was beam back at him in reply. Forgetting the presence of the children and Max she boldly kissed him there, but upon hearing the groans from the boys, and giggles from the girls, she promptly drew back and blushed slightly. But it was Georg who came to her rescue.

"Children I suggests the seven of you warm up to the idea of seeing Maria and I like this from now on, because I intend to kiss her every chance I get." He said teasingly at his children who mimicked their same sentiments from a moment ago. Max chuckled outwardly at his friend.

"As a matter of fact," Georg continued. "Let's try this again."

He caught Maria completely by surprise, dipped her against his knee and soundly kissed her in the front hall. Despite their mixed reactions, the children looked on with happiness and excitement at the thought of having a mother again. Max sincerely smiled and beamed for his friend and his bride-to-be. How long it had been since he had seen Georg struggle with his inner-most emotions. It was very satisfying to see him finally at ease and in love again.

When Georg gently stood Maria back up, her face held a look of shock and enjoyment on it. He had left her breathless - literally. She did her best to control her heaving chest and brought her hands up to her cheeks, patting them lightly, trying to cool herself down.

"Well...I think that will get me through for a while now, wouldn't you agree, children?" She said with a smile. Georg, too, was doing his best to control his breathing as the children got to their feet.

Maria wrapped an arm around Freidrich who drew nearer to her and her other around Brigitta who came close. The others surrounded their father and Uncle Max.

"So seriously, when will you be married and when can I expect my invitation to this soiree?" Max loving said as he picked up Gretl.

Maria looked up at Georg and shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest, we haven't spoken of that. We were waiting on everyone's blessing and figured we would go from there." The children gazed back at her.

"Well you have that now, so hurry up with the rest already!" Gretl said from her uncle's arms, causing the group to laugh once more. Georg was just about to respond when a loud boom of thunder shook the ground, causing the children to huddle closer to the adults.

"For a moment there I almost forgot that it was storming out," Maria said, almost to no one. But the children obviously hadn't and latched onto the adults.

"Does that mean we're stuck inside for the rest of the day, then?" Louisa looked around with pitiful eyes, not wanting to have to do any school work as she had feared at breakfast. Catching on, her brothers and sisters began to get a little restless, thinking that they'd be sent to study for the remainder of the day.

"Now, why don't we all play a game then? All ten of us." Georg looked over to Max, who was intrigued.

"Games! Why, I love games, Georg. What a splendid idea - you know that."

"Perfect, I was hoping you'd feel that way because...uh, you're it, Max."

"It? And what exactly are we all playing then?"

Georg looked around to everyone, his gaze resting on Maria who smiled at him lovingly. He winked at her then turned back to his friend.

"Hide and seek of course. We're all going to hide now. Children, stay inside please and try to make this interesting for Uncle Max."

Everyone got excited and the children ran off to scope out the best places to hide. Max put Gretl down who followed her brothers and sisters as they scurried about the house. Max just laughed and went to sit in one of the chairs in the hall as he began to count to one-hundred and cover his eyes.

Georg seized the opportunity to be with Maria alone and grabbed her hand excitedly. "Come on, this way." She gave him a questioning look but followed him, suddenly feeling very giddy as they left Max alone in the front hall.

-SOM-

"...97, 98,99,100. Ready or not you lot here I come!" Max uncovered his eyes and looked around, obviously not expecting to see anyone, but startled by how quiet the house suddenly was. _Hhmm...very quiet around, indeed,_ he thought to himself. He stood up and started to think of how to attack the game. He decided to start downstairs and work his way up since there were fewer rooms on the first floor. He slowly made his way into the ball room. As he peaked in it appeared the room was completely empty, it was after all, a wide open space with very little opportunities for cover. As he turned to leave, however, he noticed a subtle rustling of the drapes by the far doors leading to the courtyard. Very carefully he tiptoed his way over in that direction and when he was inches away from the drapes he was sure he heard the sounds of giggling.

"Aha!" He cried out as he threw back the drapes, to reveal a giggling Liesl and Marta.

"Uncle Max you found us!" Marta cried out and hugged her uncle, who laughed out loud in return.

"Marta darling I think you're confused, the point of the game is _not_ to be found."

"Yes, Marta, you're not supposed to be happy with the person who's it finds us," Liesl said laughing as she stood up.

"It's okay. I was getting bored standing here anyway, let's go find the others!" Marta grabbed her oldest sister's hand and ran out of the ballroom.

"Why not try giving the rooms upstairs a try girls!" Max called after them. He heard them run up the stairs giggling some more. He crossed the room and realizing that the sitting room, dining room and kitchen were the only rooms left he entered the former of the group. It was clear nobody was in there so he walked into the dining room. It, too, appeared to be empty, but just to be sure he crept down to his knees and lifted the table cloth, hoping to find someone else, but there was nobody there. Sighing to himself, Max stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hhmm...it seems everyone decided that upstairs was the best bet for a good hiding place," he said aloud to himself. The kitchen was also empty. As he walked back toward the door leading back to the dining room, Max was sure he heard a noise. He was perplexed because it was apparent the room was empty and he had no idea where the sounds were coming from. Very slowly he started walking back around the kitchen, thinking that maybe one of the children was hiding in a cupboard, but the sounds weren't getting any louder. Thinking he must had heard something, Max walked toward the door again, but stopped dead in his tracks, the sounds growing more pronounced. He turned to his right toward the pantry and smiled...realizing he had caught another one of the children.

Max opened the door to the pantry and jumped back in surprise. The door flew open to reveal Maria and Georg locked in a passionate embrace, mouths locked. But the sudden interruption caused them to gasp in surprise at being found. Max stood there, momentarily frozen, mouth slightly agape. Georg had a wicked smile on his face and Maria chuckled slightly.

Georg took hold of the pantry door and started to swing it closed, "why not see if you can locate some of the others, Max?" He smiled at his friend and closed the door. Max turned on his heels and walked out of the room, smiling. "I'll just go see where the rest of the children are," he said a bit too loudly on purpose, as if giving Maria and Georg the all clear that he was out of the room.

Back in the pantry, Maria had her arms tightly around her beloved's neck and she gazing into his eyes in a dreamy fashion.

"Now where were we..._captain_," she growled into his mouth as she locked her lips with his.

"I think it was right about here," was Georg's muted reply as he kissed his future wife back with every ounce of passion in his body. He walked her back against the wall of the pantry and wrapped his arms around her waist, roaming her backside. Their hands exploring, lips latched onto lips. Maria drew back slightly as Georg nibbled at her neck, closing her eyes as he kissed the nape of her neck.

"Oh how can this be happening to me..." she seductively whispered as they kissed once more.

*** I know this may be shorter than my usual updates, but I'm feeling like there may be 2 chapters left for this story tops. But have no fear - already have ideas and drafts going for new potential fanfics! Thanks as always for the kind words! ***


	11. Chapter 11

Georg gave Maria another gentle kiss on her forehead and then let his rest on hers.

"I do believe, fraulein, that for the second time today you have rendered me completely breathless," he said as he exhaled and closed his eyes. He was in ecstasy.

Maria could only smile into his shoulder, her face beaming.

"I should say the same for you, my love." She lifted her head so that they were both looking into each other's eyes once more. Maria ran her hand across his cheek and let it linger there; Georg allowed it to rest in place. He was beyond happy. After what seemed like an eternity of the two just staring lovingly at each other, Georg finally broke the silence.

"How long do you think it will be until we're found again, Maria?"

"Oh I hope not any time soon," she said teasingly. Her lips came crashing down upon his, locking them into another passionate embrace. Her hands couldn't be pried away from Georg's hair, raking her fingers through it as he pressed her body closer to his. Their heads tilted back and forth, hungrily devouring the others. Georg was on the brink of losing all control. He carefully backed Maria up to the wall and leaned into her, his body still contorted against hers. She gasped feeling his growing desire, but continued to kiss him anyway. Feeling a little more bold, Maria slipped her hands from Georg's hair to inside his jacket. Her hands roamed his well defined back. Georg was doing some exploring of his own. He had one hand comfortably rubbing Maria's left hip and his right one was traveling from her stomach all the way up to her throat where he finally rested it, cupping her slender neck. Maria knew they should stop and was all but ready to give herself to Georg when a loud thud broke their concentration.

The pair pulled back slightly and looked off, waiting to hear another loud bang or to see if someone was about to bound in on them. After a few moments, the noise didn't repeat and Georg looked back down at a flushed Maria and smiled.

"I'd say that was a sign to put things on hold for a bit." Maria only nodded back in response and returned his loving gaze. She guided him so that they both sat comfortably across one another on the floor of the pantry, legs outstretched resting against the others. Maria absentmindedly rubbed her hand up and down Georg's leg while he did the same.

"I had every intention of staying with you in here, you know, but I'd hate to be..._in the middle of something_ and have one of the children burst in on us."

"I completely agree. Besides, there will be plenty of time for us to be alone once we're married, Georg."

He chuckled at her remark. "I must say, you are a very fast learner when it comes to the ways of romance, Maria." Of course he was teasing her, but he was very much impressed at how passionate she had become over the past day. Then again, he really should have expected it...there wasn't anything she couldn't seem to master.

Maria smiled and looked down at his compliment. "I've only been able to do so because you've been so patient and gracious with me up until now."

"I won't ever force you into doing anything with which you're not comfortable, I hope you know that, Maria," he said seriously.

Her head shot up. "Oh I know that! I only meant that I feel so safe and warm in your arms. It seems unimaginable that things could get any better, uh, physically between us," again she looked down somewhat embarrassed by her own undertone of her phrasing.

Georg only smiled warmly at her and scooted closer so that he was sitting beside her.

"I can assure you that things _will_ get better," he said. He took her chin in his hands, looking at her with more passion than ever before. "If you'll allow me I promise to show you that and continue to show you how deeply I care for you until the breath leaves my lungs for good."

She looked up at him, eyes on the brink of tears and placed her hand softly over his on her face. "In all my life I never expected to feel any of this, and now that I have I won't ever let go of it...I trust you with my life, Georg and know that anything I experience with you will be wonderful." Again, she closed the distance between them. This time, however, their kiss was soft and very short. Maria rested her head on her fiancee's shoulder, fingers entwined.

Georg kissed the top of her head and took in her glorious aroma. "I love you, Maria."

"I love you too," she replied back, a smile appearing over her face again, eyes closed peacefully. "And I cannot wait until you're my husband."

Proudly and satisfied, Georg closed his eyes too as they sat there together on the floor of the pantry, thrilled at the prospect of marrying the woman who made him whole again.

END

*** Alas, another end to another fanfic. Thank you for all the kind words! And please be on the look out for a few more upcoming stories hopefully to be posted within the next week or so...until then I'm you're humble author! ***


End file.
